User blog:MusicManiac/Into The Woods: Chilly
The Dead (Dang, if you made a list of long lists, this one would be like, on top) *Chapter 1 - Damian (Stabbed by the killer) *Chapter 2 - Elle (Killed and baried in the woods) *Chapter 3 - Xav (Killed and presumably hacked to death, fed to the others on accident) *Chapter 4 - Red (Killed by the buckets (not BY the buckets, but near the buckets)) *Chapter 5 - Cam (Killed for actually having a good plan) *Chapter 5 - Gage (Killed as a bonus) *Chapter 6 - Catie (Poisoned by the killer) *Chapter 7 - Sarah (Killed, but details are unknown) *Chapter 8 - Yazzy (Killed by Ash for trying to escape anime heaven) *Chapter 9 - Hunter (Burned to death by hot, molten metal) *Chapter 10 - Rob (Stabbed by the killer during the tornado) *Chapter 11 - Ash (Killed in the fire she started) *Chapter 11 - Lizzy (Died as a result of the fire Ash started) *Chapter 11 - Tori (Shot by the killer) 7/20 REMAINING (Kieran, Kaylin, CC, Alex, Dani, Derek and Nick) Chilly The seven remaining friends, shocked at what is happening, realize that they are on the last straw. So far, the killer has been winning. Thriteen friends of the original twenty have been murdered right in front of them, and they still can't seem to find the traitor. They decide to interrogate eachother. One person will choose one other person to interrogate. After all, everyone seems to trust him the most. First up: Derek, who will be asked questions by CC. '' '''CC:' Hello, Derek. Or is that your REAL name? Derek: You've known me for seven years doofus. Yes that is my real name. CC: Right. Okay.. so where were you last night at- Derek: '''Look can we not make this some kind of detective show. You aren't that cool. '''CC: Okay. Then let me ask you this. CC grabs a chair and sits right by him. '' '''CC': Why aren't you the killer? Derek: You've known me for SEVEN years. You know my personality. I would never kill someone.... CC: Hm.. Next, Derek decides to interrogate Dani Derek: '''You know, you look like someone I can trust. '''Dani: I'm glad! Derek: '''But I don't. '''Dani: Oh. Derek: You see... you've been quiet... too quiet. Dani: I never have that much to say... Derek: That is a good point, I suppose. Dani: Yay. Is it my turn now? Derek: Sure... Dani interrogates Kaylin. Kaylin: Can you get on with it though? I mean, you aren't exactly good at this. Dani: '''Where were you when the tornado struck? '''Kaylin: With everyone else in the tornado cellar... duh. Kaylin chooses Kieran.... of course. '' '''Kaylin: '''Hey Kieran.. I assume you aren't the killer eh? '''Kieran:' Of course not. Kieran gets up and kisses Kaylin. They do that for another 4 minutes, before Kaylin gets out, and reports to the others that Kieran is clean. Next up, is Kieran who will Nick. Nick: '''I know I look the most suspicious out of everyone, but I'm not guilty. '''Kieran: I never said you were, though. Nick: '''Okay, so can we be done then? '''Kieran: No... I don't trust you. Sarah died right in your lap, and yet you still can't tell us what happened. Nick: It was a trauma... my memories zoned it out. It's an actual psychological thing you know. Kieran: Well I guess you have a point. Kieran leaves, and Nick interrogates Alex. '' '''Nick': Please don't say like too much. Alex: Like, okay. Nick: NEXT. Last up, Alex interrogates CC. '' '''Alex:' You're like, my best friend. I like trust you. CC: '''Glad to hear that, though. '''Alex: '''But like, what's that in your pocket? ''Kieran and Nick are talking outside. '' '''Kieran: Damn, it is really cold outside. Nick: What did you expect, there's a cold front coming. I would expect cold winds coming from the north- Kieran: Let's stop the smalltalk okay? Nick: What's wrong? Kieran: Well, this might now have been the best idea.. Nick: What makes you say that? Kieran: Well.. we're all good liars. We've learned to be, after this whole trip. I mean, there are only seven of us. We need to think of a better plan. Suddenly a gunshot is heard from the room where Alex was interrogating CC. '' '''Nick:' Oh my god. The other five run to the interrogation room, to find CC dead on the floor, with Alex pointing the gun at her. Alex looks up at the other five, in shock. '' ''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts